Evanescent Pleasure
by Houjun Shuichi
Summary: (S2pid title)Beer makes Tyson commit a big mistake--and a big discovery on the mind of one of his friends... I only uploaded this coz u told me to, Max(ine). This is gona be a challenge coz i really don't like yaoi, but then considering it's MAX
1. Hangover

Ahem, this is rated R for crying out loud so those who don't wanna read this then stay away. But since I hate this fic myself, it's ok for you to hate it too. Surprise surprise! I'm crossing the boundary of being wholesome. Yeah, I know I hate yaoi, and I still do but I gotta try writing some of these some time.I don't know why I'm doing this, so just R&R. . .  
  
" "-words; ' '-thoughts; A/N-author's note;  
  
Umm, Miles, sorry bout the Kai thing, if you remember. . .  
  
Tyson & Max r both 15. . .  
  
Ok boys & gays.I mean girls, here goes my stupidest fic yet:  
Chapter1: Hangover  
  
"Arrgh." Tyson groaned as he picked himself up from the bed, shielding his eyes from the sun. He felt a little bit cold. Soft rays poured in from the small crack between the thick curtains covering the glass windows. His head hurt a lot and was throbbing in pain. He muttered as he tried to massage his aching head. It must've been because of that darn hangover he had last night. . .  
  
. . . Last night . . .  
  
'What happened last night?' Tyson wondered to himself. Beybladers. . .beer. . .bar. . .lots of beer. . .bed. . .and, oh 'Bullshit!'  
  
He found out he was all nude on the bed. . . "What the heck-Max! I almost forgot about him!" Tyson exclaimed. He looked around the small room, fluffing the pillows. Tyson stood up and picked up his clothes from the floor. Sure enough, a similarly unclothed Max was there lying on the floor, pillows and blankets around him, smiling in his deep sleep. . .  
  
'Oh shit, this didn't happen, did it?' Tyson thought in disbelief, trying to shake off the idea from his head. . . Images flashed and his thoughts were beginning to jigsaw back together. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Tyson's Flashback* ============ I was drinking in the bar along with some bladers I battled. . . I had an obviously good time. . . Trying to forget some worries. . . Gulping up gallons of booze and liquor. . . Mounting heaps of vodka bottles piled on the floor. . . Then he entered. . .the blonde-haired guy. . .with the freckles and all. . . I was too drunk. . . He waved at me. . .I waved back, half-blinded of drunkenness. . . The bottle I held fell to the floor. . .it broke with a crash. . . I passed out. . . no wait! I fell down then yeah, I did pass out. . .for a few minutes. . . It was all black. . . Then I was half conscious. . . I felt I was being carried. . . by somewhat frail arms. . . I was ascending a staircase. . . I mean HE was ascending a staircase. . . My vision was getting clearer. . . He pushed open a door. . . I was made to lie down on a small bed. . . I got up slowly. . . I saw him trying to clean up the small mess in the small room. . . Then I whispered his name. . . "Max. . ." He turned around looked at me sympathetically with those blue eyes. . . I walked up to him. . .slowly. . . "Max. . ." I repeated. . . "I. . .want. . .you. . ." Then. . . Then. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *End Flashback* ===============================  
  
"Oh god!" Tyson cried, "I kissed the poor guy!" 'It DID happen. . .just. . .practically did it! Oh, shit, this is bad. I'm really going mad. . .' Tyson thought to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Flashback* ==============  
  
Max was in a state of shock. Then. . . he slowly maneuvered his hands under Tyson's shirt. . .and pulled it off. Both practically tore off each other's clothes as they kissed madly in the dimly lit room. And they fucked. . .and fucked. . .and fucked the hell of a good time as if there wasn't any tomorrow. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *End Flashback* ============  
  
Tyson pulled his hair in frustration. "How did this all happen? Oh crap, now what? I can't tell Kai and the others what I just did!"  
  
Tyson buried his face in his arms. And he sobbed.  
  
'I can't believe I just did the hell of a thing! And Max. . . I can't believe that he enjoyed it! Oh god, what did I do? What made me do this? Tyson, you're stupid. I can't believe a blader like you would do such a thing. You're stupid Tyson. . .' Tyson told himself.  
  
Tyson hurriedly clothed himself. His ass ached a little bit, he realized. 'Man, that's some dick Max's got. . .'  
  
Tyson tiptoed stealthily towards the door. But then, he suddenly stopped and came back. He lifted Max to the bed and covered him in blankets. Tyson looked at him as if he were in a trance.  
  
"Boy, Max, you oughtta pay for what happened last night. . ." Tyson smiled as he grumbled. He didn't know whether he was to be happy or to be angry with Max for what happened last night. Part of him wanted to like the event, part of him was fuming really mad.  
  
He picked himself up and went straight for the door. Then he heard Max stifle a moan. "Tyson," Max whimpered softly. Tyson froze. He knew he was done for. He turned around and saw Max half-asleep. Tyson thought of knocking Max out cold, but he calmed himself.  
  
'Oh please, let him sleep Lord. Please, don't make him wake. Oh c'mon, don't make him say anything to the others. . .' Tyson prayed, shaking an itching to bolt out of the damn room.  
  
But Max rose up. Tyson didn't move a muscle. What was he supposed to say? Reasons? Excuses? But last night really happened, didn't it?  
  
"Tyson," Max murmured as he tried to sit up, ". . .why?"  
  
Tyson ran towards Max and held him by the shoulders. "Now don't you say anything to Kai and the others, or you're dead meat, Max!" Tyson demanded.  
  
"Oh, Tyson, I won't tell the others! I just wanna ask why? Why'd you fuck me?" Max pleaded.  
  
Both fell silent. Tyson couldn't speak. They stared at each other. Angry dark eyes met questioning blue ones. Tyson loosened his grip and let go of Max. Tyson grunted, turned away and walked for the door. The blonde looked at the leader of their team earnestly.  
  
Tyson paused. He began, "You want to know why I did that last night?" Max tried to listen. He stared at Tyson intently as if he were a terror teacher about to give him detention.  
  
"Actually.. . . .I have no idea. Maybe I was out of my mind. . ." Tyson explained nonchalantly, "Oh crap, don't just remind me, ok. It sickens me. It totally freaks the bloody fuckin guts outta my self. Now I'm going out. . .to get some fresh air. . .I wanna forget some stuff. . . . . and don't you dare-" "I won't tell anybody, promise," Max swore quickly.  
  
Tyson looked at him and smiled faintly. "You could get cooperative sometimes."  
  
Max snickered as Tyson walked out of the door and banged it shut.  
  
Max speculated to himself, 'I don't understand that bastard! One moment it looks like he's gonna eat you, another minute he smiles at you. He's one hell of a guy. Unpredictable. He is my close friend! But then-why? Why would he even dare do it last time?'  
  
* Tyson was lost in thought as he sauntered outside the streets. He wanted to shake off the stupid experience last night. He wanted to die. (A/N: And I wish he would! No offense to the "luvers")  
  
He kept on repeating one word to himself. 'Why? Why? WHY? Why the heck? Why did I dare even to kiss him? I mean he's a really close friend of mine! But. . .he liked it? Oh my gosh, does that mean he's gay? Gcrap, I'm freakin out. What's goin on? What's happening to me? Wait I can't understand this. . .I can't even understand myself. . . Oh, I just can't!!!'  
  
He dashed along the sidewalk blindly, not knowing where he was to go, practically bumping carts and people in his frustration. He wanted to forget, put his mind out of it. But bloody hell, he couldn't. He couldn't take his mind off his stupid actions. He couldn't take his mind off Max. His scent, his face, his (stupid) smile. He couldn't take his mind off that evanescent pleasure. "What the hell. . ." END chapter 1  
  
Let Tyson drink all he wants for all I care. . . I'd like him better if he's unconscious. It's stupid. It's stupid. It's stupid. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. But Max is really cheesy here, so it's ok. He's gay, Sherry! ( Read and Review!!! Please!!! I wanna know you're opinion!!! Next chapter will be up in about. . . a few days or weeks or months. . . just wait! I don't think I can bear to continue this. . . but then. . . If you wanna diss moi then go ahead, it's not my problem. But anyway, flames are accepted but greatly ignored. Oh, and the keyboard's getting freaky, so don't mind any errors. . .  
  
Peace out!  
  
= Jo Jo = 


	2. Who's Gay?

Yikes, this is the second chapter. Yeah, I know I had lots of problems with the 1st chapter . . . but what can I say? Typographic errors do appear a lot of stories . . . Anyway, this chap is gonna be cruel for Tyson (I guess), so just read and review... I don't expect you to love it though . . . oh well, here it is . . .  
=================  
  
Chapter 2: Who's Gay???  
  
=================  
  
"Crap," was all Tyson could say as he went in his stupid old room he shared with Kenny. He was (obviously) thinking about Max. As usual, the ever so smart genius Kenny was poring over his laptop and typing the hell of the afternoon. He was sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap, his shorts ever so short, his legs as usual quite bare.  
  
"Hi," Kenny greeted his old friend without even bothering to glance up or raise a hand.  
  
"Hi," Tyson replied. He sat down the bed and stared at Kenny.  
  
"How was everything? Last night? Was it fun?" Kenny asked, still typing.  
  
Tyson was stupefied. 'Did he know?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Uh, w-what about last night?!" Tyson stammered.  
  
"Well," Kenny began, "I thought you went to have fun, have a night-out, drink, last evening. Though it might have been fun, so I asked." (still typing)  
  
Tyson sighed. 'Good. He's oblivious about what really happened. . .' "Uhhhh, cool. That's it. Last night was cool. Nothing more." (A/N: it's sort of the truth)  
  
Kenny nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
For a while the room was silent, except for the clicks and sounds Kenny's computer made. For a while both made no conversation. For a while Tyson stared at his friend . . .  
  
"Hot legs," Tyson commented, his voice so soft.  
  
"What," Kenny asked, "did you just say . . .?  
  
Tyson stalled. What did he just say? "Uhhhh, did I say something?" 'What the heck? Did I really say that Kenny's legs were HOT?'  
  
"Yeah. You mumbled something about legs."  
  
"Well, I- I was going to say that . . . my legs are itchy . . ." Tyson lamely excused.  
  
"Take a bath. Then put anti-itch cream," Kenny shortly responded.  
  
"Yeah thanks . . ." Tyson muttered as he ran to get some privacy in the bathroom, and slammed the poor old door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~in the bathroom~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson locked himself up and asked himself. "Did I really think that Kenny's legs were HOT?"  
  
He looked at the mirror. He needed to take a bath, he noticed.  
  
As he slipped off his clothes and lay in the (small) bathtub, he told himself, "Hey, Tyson, what's happened to you? Hot legs?! That's new! Great, after your friend Max, you're going after your other friend Kenny. Who's next? Ray? For starters, Tyson, Kenny's legs are not hot! Well, come to think of it, yeah, maybe they are hot. . . . . wait a sec! Tyson, what on earth are you talking about!!!"  
  
For many minutes Tyson had an argument with his own self, as if he was crazy, insane, mentally disturbed. . .  
  
"Tyson," Tyson said, "stop this madness. . ." And he walked out of the shower. (A/N: not naked, of course)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Restaurant  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers were all there to have their snacks on a "usual" afternoon. They all were having a fun with the food, a good chat, with laughter and all that (A/N: Kai is as usual closing his eyes and quietly enjoying his food in some sort of distance.. Duh, he's kind of a stoic. . . he's cool. . .) . But then, Max refused to touch or even look at Tyson's eyes. They didn't talk to each other and obviously ignored each other. They were lucky the others didn't seem to notice their cold shoulders. . .or so they thought. . .  
  
Kai was watching the two ignoring parties from where he was sitting. Crimson eyes carefully noticed the change of Max and Tyson as both seemed to be a little bothered of each other's presence.  
  
"Hey," Kai suddenly spoke up, "what's up with you, Max?"  
  
The other four looked at Kai. Max perked up and looked at Kai. "Whaddya mean?" Max asked, as he sipped off a little of his juice.  
  
"You're ignoring him," Kai responded.  
  
"What?-ignoring who?" Max asked.  
  
"Tyson. . ."  
  
Max looked at Tyson, Tyson looked at Max. Both didn't smile. Then they looked at Kai.  
  
"I'm not ignoring him!" Max lied, smiling a phony smile. (with the "cute" cat face-according to Maxine)  
  
"Sure, say all you want, Max Tate. Insincere grins don't fool me."  
  
"Hey Kai, I'm not sure what's your deal, but Max isn't ignoring me. You're wrong," Tyson defended, lying at the same time.  
  
"Oh well, why waste time talking to you. I don't know what you're hiding. I'm just being observant," Kai nonchalantly replied. He stood up and walked out. Tyson followed him. Then Max too.  
  
"Boy," Ray remarked, "Kai's really some guy." (A/N: That's true! Hey, I'm not promoting a KaixRay here! o)  
~~~~~~~~  
  
outside  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai! What I you mean about what you said?" asked Tyson, yelling at the furthering Kai. Max was way way behind.  
  
"Nothing. . ." Kai stopped. Tyson caught up.  
  
"Well, stop being observant, Kai," Tyson glared.  
  
Kai looked at the annoying brat straight. Tyson stared too. Suddenly he got "mesmerized" looking at Kai.  
  
"Kai. . .I love your muscles. Nice body," Tyson suddenly remarked.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "What the heck?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing, I didn't say anything," Tyson blabbered, snapping out of it.  
  
Kai examined Tyson. He felt if he had a fever. "What's wrong with you?" Kai shook his head snickering and continued on walking.  
  
Max finally reached Tyson. "What-did-you-talk-about?" Max panted.  
  
Tyson patted Max's back. "Nothing, Maxie, just nothing. Let's go back . . ." he said, though still refusing to acknowledge Max's gaze. He went ahead and began to ignore Max again.  
  
"Uh, Tyson? Why are you talking to me? Aren't you still mad?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson paused and said, "No . . . I'm not mad, Max. I just . . . don't wanna talk, ok?"  
  
Max shrugged and followed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson still thought to himself. 'Hot legs? Nice body? I want you? Why did I blabber those stuff? I must be stupid, crazy, outta my mind. . . but they must mean something. . . Don't tell me I'm . . .no, I don't think so. . .'  
End chapter 2  
Oh well, Tyson's TOO DENSE to realize what he really is. . . Hi Shenny! Hi Mairu-chan! Nice body . . .I mean how are you? Hope you enjoyed yer vacation . . . I got really dark from the beach, y'know. Let's all pray that Max(ine) won't get mad for making Max do the stuff in the 1st chapter . . . At least it's not Kai doing it! Anyway, please excuse this story coz I'm still hungry. Just Read, and Review if you want to, K?  
  
Peace out!  
  
j0=j0 


	3. Max's Point of View

Oooohh . . . 3rd chapter. . .ok! So Tyson thinks Kenny's legs are hot, huh? He does need to shut up . . . Anyway, I think we should all give Max a chance here to express himself, so he's gonna talk more here. I know some people think it's weird and if you do please just tell moi. I wanna know your opinion on this fic . . . Puh-leeeezzz? Thanks!  
  
Sorry it took me a little bit long to post this chapter coz my grandma went abroad and we helped her with her stuff.  
  
Did I put the disclaimer yet? Disclaim disclaim disclaim, get it? Ok, I once owned a beyblade but I don't own the show.  
  
"words"; 'thoughts'; A/N- author's note Oh and the rated-R stuff will be on later chapters, or maybe I'll change the ratings? I don't really know how to write an R fic coz at one moment I'm motivated another I have writer's block . . . I'm starting to get shivers on my spine and really bad dreams. If you wanna suggest, just review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Max's Point of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Gosh, why does Tyson have to be so cranky? It was his fault anyway!" Max muttered. He was walking alone back to the restaurant. He was really annoyed with Tyson's behavior, as if he didn't have enough of it before.  
  
Max talked to himself loudly (with matching hand emphasis) as he walked on the sidewalk, "Crap, I'm beginning to hate him! He's just too irresponsible! Even before! I'm just gonna ask why and how! Is that too much to ask? And he didn't give too nice a reason last time. I don't understand him! He brought me this problem and now he's running away from it. He's stupid, man! Very very very very stupid! He made trouble and let me do all the worrying. And he's such a ridiculous asshole, you're telling me."  
  
An old man passed by him and asked, "Excuse me miss, but are you somewhat drunk? Mental?"  
  
Max sweat drops  
  
"Hey! That's not it, mister! I'm just talking to myself . . ." Max retorted (smiling? -_-).  
  
"Sure, miss," the old man shrugged and walked off.  
  
"What the--?" Max faltered, " I'm a BOY, damnit!" Max mumbled to himself. o  
  
He continue sauntering . . . thinking, reminiscing . . .  
  
'Ok, Max, first of all you shouldn't have agreed last night, and second, you shouldn't tell anyone yet, and third, you should be ashamed of yourself!' (A/N: Yeah! Shenny's devastated of what u did! Siegdhart*Max almost died of a heart attack!)  
  
'What would you say if your mom finds out, huh Max?' Max continued thinking as he pushed open the restaurant door.  
  
"Hey Max! What took you?" Kenny asked upon seeing the freckled boy.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Max said, avoiding an unimportant conversation.  
  
The chief shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, Max, what did Kai mean about what he said a while ago? Come to look at it, yeah, it seems like you're kind of ignoring Tyson . . ." Ray remarked.  
  
"Yeah, you're not talking to him," Kenny agreed.  
  
"Hey, who asked for your opinion?" Max sprung to his own defense. (A/N: Defense, defense, that's what he always does . . .)  
  
"It's not an opinion, Maxie, it's an observation," Kenny corrected him.  
  
"So? Big deal," Max retorted, "And who gave you the right to call me Maxie?"  
  
'Huh? I called him that a while ago and he didn't even bother!' Tyson questioned in thought.  
  
"Hey, Max! It seems you're losing your smiley face touch. What's up with you?" Ray observed.  
  
"You guys are all being too observant! What's up with YOU?" Max snapped.  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down! Why don't you try acting a bit like Kai for once?" Ray spoke, trying to pacify Max.  
  
"What do you mean calm down? And Kai's attitude doesn't suit me! I don't like his attitude!" Max barked. (A/N: Excuse me Max, but Kai's attitude is what makes him cool, stupid!)  
  
"Hey, no need to get grouchy, but how come you're so pissed off when we talk about you ignoring your best friend?" Ray asked.  
  
"Cut the crap, shall we? End of conversation!" Max snapped.  
  
"Hell, we would. I hate talkin to grouchy people," Ray banged his lemonade glass on the table.  
  
Max sulked. "Sorry guys," he said, "but there's just this one thing I don't wanna talk about. Don't ask."  
  
They all went silent.  
  
(Ahem, the restaurant people stopped looking at the sideshow Max and the others did a while ago)  
  
"Sure, Max, whatever," Kenny gave up. He took a big bite of his pizza slice.  
  
"Change subject!" Tyson cut in, desperately trying to sound like his old self.  
  
Max slumped in his chair. When Tyson talks, he'd stay quiet, he vowed to himself.  
  
"So--uh, well, what are, um, your plans next week?" Tyson said, looking for something to talk about, to divert their attention.  
  
"Nothin much. Cook, eat, and catch a few 'z' s . . . and blade, that's all," Ray replied.  
  
"Yep, just nothing. I'm glad we have a worry-free week next week . . ." Kenny agreed.  
  
Max said nothing. 'Yeah, everything's worry-free . . .for all of you, except me. Man, how I wish I could turn time backwards and go back to last night. I wish I could've resisted myself. I wish I hadn't even been in the bar in the first place. I wish I hadn't been concerned for Tyson being in a dingy bar. I wish I hadn't been concerned for him being surrounded by drunkards. I wish, I wish, I wish . . . Yeah Max, go ahead and pray shoulda woulda coulda. It's over now. It's been done with. Go and hit your head with a rock.'  
"Hello? Earth to Max? I'm asking a question here," Kenny yelled, waving his hands in front of Max's face.  
  
Max snapped back, "Oh, uh, what? Huh?"  
  
Kenny shrugged, "I was asking you what you're gonna do next week."  
  
"Oh," Max's voice faded. "I dunno. I don't wanna know."  
  
He stood up and walked away.  
  
"Um, Tyson, do you know what Max's problem is?" asked Ray.  
  
Tyson shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
outside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max sighed. "Oh well, why can't I just be happy? I've always been. But now, I just can't get the hang of this problem. It's seven times the worrying I'm gonna have before a battle with the White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars, the Demolition Boys and Kai combined. For all I know Tyson maybe not as perplexed as I am now. There now Max, stop it. Stop saying his name, stop thinking of him! All the stuff he said and did are just running and skimming through my head. But whatever those things are, stop thinking about HIM."  
  
Max sat on a bench. He heaved a very heavy sigh and buried his face in his arms. He whispered words to himself a mother would say to a wayward child. All his positive thinking, positive disposition, positive outlook was all gone just like that. "Just because of that stupid incident!"  
  
Max no longer thought of himself as Max. he was no longer optimistic and his thoughts were full of regret. Tears streamed from his eyes as leaves from the nearby tree fell. He shivered, but he didn't care. He didn't mind the coldness of the near evening--he only thought of the world crashing. The only thing that could cheer him even a little, he thought, was for Tyson to just speak to him properly, forget about the incident and forgive him. "But I think there's no way he'd do that right now. I'm an idiot!"  
  
He didn't want to talk to anyone else, not to Kai or Ray. . . he just wanted Tyson to be a little understanding.  
  
'But,' he thought, 'maybe Kenny could help. I know he's a smart guy, and maybe he'll understand. I really don't know. . . but it's worth a try. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
end Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww, poor Maxie. Oh well, Kenny IS smart, so he'd probably understand. Ahem. I'm not talking about Kenny "me", ok? Besides, I don't wanna admit I wanna be Kenny!  
  
I think I can't continue this, but for the sake of my friends, ok I will . . . Yeah, suggestions are absolutely accepted. Ok, bye-bye for now. . .  
  
Peace out!  
  
j0=j0 Kenny 


End file.
